


Dom!Max

by simpletextadventure



Series: "Life is Strange" - Short Stories [31]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom!Max, Domination, F/F, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Pictures, Short, Short One Shot, Teasing, Vibrators, switch!Chloe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/pseuds/simpletextadventure
Summary: Chloe: Max ... I want you to do whatever you want with my body ...Max: ... * gets an idea * Whatever I want?Chloe: Yes ... please ...





	Dom!Max

**Max**: Chloe ...  
**Chloe**: Yes, Super-Max?  
**Max**: I thought about what we had talked about.  
**Chloe**: You know you do not have to-  
**Max**: No, I ... I think ... I want to try it. I really do. But I have a request.  
**Chloe**: Okay, whatever you want.  
**Max**: That might sound stupid ... but I need you to promise me, that you tell me to stop, if I'm doing something wrong.  
**Chloe**: That's not stupid at all! That's very much Max-like ... always sweet and caring. You make me feel loved.  
**Max**: I do love you!  
**Chloe**: I love you too and I promise to tell you if I want you to stop.  


somewhat later ...

**Max**: I'll tie you to the bed now ... are you ready for that?  
**Chloe**: Yes ...  
**Max**: I am not planning to untie you anytime soon ... um ... unless you say stop, of course.  
**Chloe**: I don't think that I want to leave the bed soon anyways.  


Max takes her sweet time to tie Chloe up. She wants to be sure that she ties the knot properly. The rope has to be loose enough, because Max did not bluff when she said that she does not plan to untie Chloe soon. And Max also takes her time between the knots. When she finishes with one hand she kisses her way from Chloe's hand over Chloe's arm to Chloe's mouth. She stays there for a while and makes out with Chloe.  
  
By the time Max is done, she checks the knots again ... then she snuggles up to Chloe.

**Chloe**: Max? What are you doing?  
**Max**: I am cuddling with you.  
**Chloe**: Okay ... please do not get me wrong ... but shouldn't the part with the cuddling come later?  
**Max**: You know how much I love cuddling with you.  
**Chloe**: Yes I know ... but I'm hella wet right now!  
**Max**: * rubs her lower body against Chloe * I know. * kisses Chloe's neck *  
  
After a while of cuddling, Max decides that it's time to tease Chloe even more.

**Max**: would you like to spank my ass right now.  
**Chloe**: You know me well ... * tugs on the ropes *  


**Max**: Maybe I should spank you for a change ...  


After some soft spanking, many gentle kisses, more cuddling and a lot of way too gentle rubbing, Max decides that it's time to stop teasing Chloe and to get the vibratror instead ... very much to Chloe's relief.  



End file.
